Nick the Shammy Guy
Nicholas The Shammy Guy De Leon is the persona of real life Nick De Leon, as portrayed in Mr. Bean on ROBLOX, NikeTube Shorts, and Gundam vs Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. He is described as a Vikings, Armored Bot Norseman on MEGABRIX, Burger loving addict. The character incorporates real life aspects of the real Nick De Leon but he along with everybody else live in a floating timeline. The character has debuted in the series NikeTube Shorts in 2012 when he pretends to be a character from Narnia to scare his sister, who in Mr. Bean on ROBLOX will be revealed as Hadria. The character later on became animated in the short, "Mr. Bean Likes Trucking" which answers how Mr. Bean and Nick have met in the upcoming series. Mr. Bean on ROBLOX. Fictional Biography Nick was born in St. Vincent Hospital in Green Bay to Luigi and Gingie. His parents are divorced and lives on the east side of town with two of his siblings Tyler, and Hadria. He became a Lutheran by simply visiting a church on a Sunday praying to get his crush, Charlotte, to go out with him. He also directs, and acts in his own series, Armored Bot Norseman on MEGABRIX. One day, Nick has found a lost plane ticket to London, and a ticket for admission to see the Summer Olympics. He is then introduced to Mr. Bean, which the two of them cause trouble throughout the city and crash the Olympics by tipping over a "White Giant V-finned, japanese beast," as nicknamed by the British prime minister, into the track. From that event onward, Nick and Mr. Bean have been kicked out of the United Kingdom, England and Japan get into a war, and became such close friends to a point that Mr. Bean smuggled his MINI and Teddy (his teddy bear) into the airplane back to Austin Straubel Airport in Green Bay to live in his neighborhood. non-Fictional Elements Many elements from the character correspond to De Leon's real life. Both the real De Leon and character are raised in Green Bay, Wisconsin and were born at St. Vincent Hospital; both direct an anime related series on a Legoish website studio; the second youngest of their respective families; and both are practicing Lutherans. De Leon's interest in the Minnesota Vikings, super-robot anime, and using the internet often show in Mr. Bean on ROBLOX. The De Leon and the character as well attends Preble High School with his friends as well as his crush, who usually the character gets very uncomfortable asking her out and would have trouble avoiding to say something stupid and or unrelated, like the real De Leon had done previously, but only the character does it repeatedly. Both De Leon's visit Lambeau Field or East Town Mall everyday accept for Sunday either looking for job applications online or getting animated footage for their respective series and during the time, listening to rock or heavy metal. Appearances *Gundam vs Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX - Nick appears at the beginning of the game giving insight to the gamer. *Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter - At the end of the book, Naomi and Daniel attend Eduardo Martinez's funeral in Green Bay, Wisconsin where he is buried by Nick De Leon whom the book reveals is Eduardo's fifth great grandfather. *NikeTube Shorts - The series that has debuted the character. His character appears in both "Welcome to Narnia" and "Shammy: The Ultimate Sucky Towel." Nick's great grandfather, although his name is unknown but is referred to as "Ye Olde Hipster" makes his appearance in the upcoming short of the same name. Differences from the real Nick Although the character is Nick De Leon, he does differ from the real Nick in cases such as: * Eyesight - The fictional Nick has perfect eyesight, the real Nick is nearsighted and wears glasses. * Sexuality - Nick is a heterosexual, the real Nick is gay. Category:Characters Category:Universal Century Characters Category:Gundam on ROBLOX characters of American descent Category:Americans Category:NikeTube Shorts Characters